


Love Over Dominance

by Zagzagael



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Over Dominance

Ava Crowder gets on her knees for no man. But one.

Now.

There had been a time in her life when she spent a lot of it on her knees. Washing up, cleaning up, picking up. (Beside her bed hands clasped eyes squeezed tight to hold back the tears whispering whispering whispering.) Giving head, getting beat, and for a while there, begging for it to stop. All of that changed when she reached for those bootstraps, pulled herself up and dealt with her problems on both feet.

But that seems like forever - gone bye. Another man, another lifetime. Another her.

This man, this life. She’s owning it. It’s hers and it’s his and this is probably where the two of them should have been a decade or so ago.

And maybe that’s why she’s on her knees. Heart hammering joy.The cold floor of the back room of Johnny’s bar. She is slotted like safety between his thighs. And he squeezes to reassure her that he knows she is his queen. He is not demeaning or demanding. His face is reverent when she looks up at him.

She's going to run the whores. And there is such huge satisfaction in that, in partnering with this man outside of her bedroom. In knowing that he trusts her. Completely. Implicitly. Without pause. And this trust is a bonfire inside of her, a flame he feeds, heating her, licking at her until she’s panting with needing him. And the conflagration he’s set is right. She’s needed to be on fire for so long, she’s needed to burn for someone. Her gratitude overwhelms her and she reaches for his belt, slips metal buttons through his jeans fly, leans forward and buries her face in the rigid heat of him. He’s commando, of course, she knows this but it makes her smile and he moves slightly in the chair, sliding towards her, pressing himself against her face, her smiling mouth and she opens her lips and he’s just there. The salty sweaty soapy taste of him. The masculine shape of him inside her mouth and she closes her eyes. His hands are in her hair, his fingertips slipping into her ears, she moans and he thrusts hard at the sound.

She is exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
